1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a central processing unit (CPU) cooling apparatus having a slim structure and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices, such as a television (TV) and a computer monitor, serve to form images.
Particularly, digital information display (DID) devices refer to display devices used for the purpose of advertisement and information provision.
In most cases, a DID device uses a separate computing system to achieve usage purpose and management, such as a high performance CPU or computer system.
Further, long-term reliability needs to be guaranteed in terms of characteristics of the DID device, and heat radiation is a factor most highly influencing such reliability.
However, if the length of radiation fins is increased so as to satisfy a slim structure, a flow resistance is increased and a flow rate is substantially decreased.
Further, a cooling area substantially contributing to cooling is greatly decreased due to temperature rise of a cooling fluid in a downstream part of the device, thus lowering a cooling capacity of the device.